Beautiful
by Gemini the Fangirl
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) has grown up loving beautiful things. Whether it's dresses, flowers, dances, art, she loves it all. Maybe it's her father who got her into beautiful things. In disguise, she pursues everything she wants to do and learn, that is, until she meets a snobby, blonde ice skater, and her world starts falling apart. (Reader x Yurio)
1. Things You Need to Know

**(Y/n):** (Y/n) (L/n) has grown up loving beautiful things. Whether it's dresses, flowers, dances, art, she loves it all. Maybe it's her father who got her into beautiful things. In disguise, she perseus everything she wants to do and learn, that is, until she meets a snobby, blonde ice skater, and her world starts falling apart.

 **(Y/n) (L/n):** grown up in a wealthy family, studies different languages, 16-years-old

 _(style), (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **(OC):** publishes stories

 _(style), (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **Trinity Suzuki:** dances, specifically ribbon

 _Pixie cut, black hair, blue highlights, blue eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **Amy Fletcher:** professional photographer

 _Curly, shoulder-length red hair, green eyes, freckles, (s/c) skin_

 **Delia Wilson:** plays piano and sings

 _Straight, waist-length silver hair, icy blue eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **Izza Guess:** draws, paints, sculpts, etc.

 _Wavy, shoulder-length brown hair(braid), brown eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **Natalie Legend:** fashion designer

 _Straight, shoulder-length blonde hair(ponytail), hazel eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **Family:** Father, Mother, only child, one friend

 **William (L/n):** (Y/n)'s father, a strict man obsessed with perfection

 _Slick back, (h/c) hair, lime green eyes, tan skin_

 **Alexandra (L/n):** (Y/n)'s mother, a beautiful woman who only cares about William

 _Straight, knee-length black hair(some in bun), (e/c) eyes, (s/c) skin_

 **(F/m) (F/l/n):** (Y/n)'s old nanny, head maid, (F/n)'s mom, takes care of Alexandra

 **(F/n) (F/l/n):** (Y/n)'s only/best friend, 18-years-old, maid, knows all (Y/n)'s alter egos

(F/m) = Friend's mom

(F/n) = Friend's name

(F/l/n) = Friend's last name

* * *

 **I have two stories in my head for this character, and two different story lines. There's the feisty (Y/n) and the shy (Y/n). You can pick what version you like best, and which ever one is liked more, I'll continue. If they're both liked, I'll make another story for it. Here's the previews. Who do want to be? The choice is yours.**


	2. Feisty (Yn)

"Yes! He looked great! I'm so glad Viktor let me make his outfit!" I cheered. "For the first ice-skating outfit I made, it turned out really well." I took out my sketchbook, reading the name on it. _Natalie Legend._ That's not my real name, but it's the name all my fashion designs go under. This alias was made when I was 8. I always had an eye for beauty, and designs were just one of my hobbies. It was night, and Viktor Nikiforov had just won his fifth gold medal. I sketched the outfit in my book. "Now that he's worn this, I could make it into regular clothes for fans to buy… What if I made it a dress for girls!" I squealed as ideas flowed into my head. I quickly sketched them. Unfortunately, I was so in my head, I didn't notice the Junior Skate champion yelling at his coach as they walked to the exit. We were so busy in our own worlds, we had no idea what to do when our worlds collided… literally. I groaned, rubbing my hurt bum, then got up and grabbed my pen and sketchbook. "Watch where you're going." The blonde growled. I looked at him as his manager helped him up. "Oh, so-" "And not even an apology. What a rude girl you are." He glared at me. My eyebrow twitched, and, unfortunately, I don't take crap, so of course I had to snap at him. "Excuse me! I was about to apologize before you interrupted me!" I glared at him. Suddenly, we were in a glaring war. "Do you have an idea what would've happened if you hurt me? The world would hate you." He growled at me. "You're as much at fault as I am! And there's no way the world would hate me. They love me!" I shot back. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked. "Who are you? Some wannabe Barbie?" I glared. People around us began to back away, feeling the tension as we glared at each other. "Enough. Let's go, Yuri." His coach put a hand on his shoulder. "Natalie!" A new voice called. My glare disappeared as it fell into a smile. I left the blonde and ran to Viktor, though I knew he was watching me still. "Viktor! How was the outfit? It has to be one of my favorites!" I asked, excited. I checked the seams and dusted it off. "It was wonderful!" Viktor smiled. "I love it!" "That's great!" I glanced back as the blonde turned, annoyed. I smirked, knowing I had won. I knew who he was after his coach said his name, but he was so beautiful on the ice, and so nasty off, I didn't recognize him. I shook my head and continued talking to Viktor, until my phone went off. "I'll see you later, Viktor. Call me if you ever need anything, 'kay?" I smiled. "Of course!" Viktor nodded and winked. "Who else would I call for help?" I went outside and listened to the call. It was Amy's manager. Amy, who was another alias, was a photographer. "Hey, your last pictures of Japan, they got damaged…" He admitted, sadly. "What? No!" I groaned. "Did you at least get the spot filled with a replacement?" "Of course, Amy. Though they weren't as good as yours." He said. I smiled. Photography had been an interest since I was 3, but I only started taking pictures 2 years later. "Though I know you're busy, I hope you'll go back and get more pictures." "I will. Japan is so pretty." I said. "I'll do more research and find a better place to photograph." "That's my girl. I'll call you tomorrow about your next subject. Bye!" He hung up without waiting for a response. I chuckled. He was a nice guy, but really busy, especially when something goes wrong. I look back at the building where people were exiting, excitedly talking about the ice skaters, Viktor's name popped up the most. "I wonder… Would Trinity like to learn to ice skate?" I asked myself. "She already knows ballet, and ice skating is really beautiful…" I walk to my hotel slowly, looking around. I didn't like all the buildings around me. They weren't beautiful, and ruined true beauty. I look at the sky, then shake my head. There may not be stars, but I won't focus on something so depressing. "I'm gonna learn to ice skate!" I decide. 


	3. Shy (Yn)

I smiled as I left the ice rink. I loved beautiful things, and ice skating was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. I giggle. "I should learn to ice skate." I decide. "Trinity!" A voice yelled. I jumped and turned, looking at a little girl. "You are! You're Trinity Suzuki!" She cheered. "That's me." "My mommy is a big fan! Can you meet her?" The girl asked. "Sure. Lead the way." I smiled, bending to her height. She grabbed my hand and turned, but frowned. "Let's see… Mommy was… that way? No, that way! I think…" She frowned. I smiled and picked her up. "Let's find her together, 'kay?" I say. She nodded and we went inside. It didn't take to long. The woman was nice, too.

I walk outside and watch the sunset. After I found the girl's mom, her mom was excited to meet me, seeing as I'm a famous dancer. I've been dancing since I could stand. My mom and dad used to dance with me. I gave the woman an autograph, but then I got more attention. I hand hurt a little from signing name after name. I take a deep breath. I couldn't say no. They like beauty like I do. I smiled. "Besides, they were nice-" Suddenly, I was bumped into, but was able to keep my balance. I looked up to see Yuri Plisetsky. "Watch it!" He yelled, then seemed to shiver when he saw who I was. I was confused until I heard squealing. "Oh~ Fangirls." I say. "Move!" He yelled, running.

"You're gonna get cornered. C'mere." I say and grab his wrist. I reach in my bag and spray him with my perfume, then grabbed a red, curly wig. I brush his hair back and put it on. Luckily, I was an expert with wigs, or this would take longer. I take his jacket and tie it around my waist. "Close your eyes." I say, grabbing his cheeks. He was the same height as me, but a year younger. "What-" "Do it." I order as the squeals get louder. I lean in close, using my hands to block the view. We looked like we were kissing as I closed my eyes and tilted my head a little. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and I knew he could feel mine. The fangirls stopped by us. "We lost his scent."

They pouted, then continued a random direction. I pulled back and watched them disappear. "They're gone." I say. I look at him and take my Amy wig back. I stop for a moment, seeing how close we are and take a step back. "S-Sorry." I say, keeping down a blush. I put my wig away and gave him his jacket. "Uh, thanks." He answered awkwardly. I had heard that while he's beautiful on ice, his attitude is another matter, but he didn't seem that bad to me. "No problem." I smiled. "I've heard about how the 'Yuri's Angels' are. I don't know what I'd do if I had fans like that." I laughed. "Yeah…" He looked at me. "Who are you?" "My name's Trinity. I'm a dancer." I introduce myself.

He nods and shakes my hand. Suddenly, my phone goes off. "Excuse me. I need to take this." I say, grabbing my phone. "Maybe I'll see you around, Yuri." I smile. "Yeah." He nods. I can tell he's still in shock about our closeness. I could feel his uneven breathes. "They'll be back soon. You should find safety." I laugh. Yuri suddenly jumps, then nods. "You're right! See ya'!" He exclaimed, running off. I laugh. As Yuri ran, he sniffed his jacket, now covered with my perfume. "(Favorite scent)?" I walked down the steps and answer the phone. "Hey, (OC)!" My publisher's voice screams. She's always so happy. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She giggled.

"What?" I laugh. "Forget Me Not has been published in Japanese! And they love it!" She told me. "Really?" I squeal. "After it's gone around for awhile, we want to set up a book signing." She continues. "Isn't that awesome?" "That's amazing!" I grin. "Great! I'll tell you when we get it all set up." "Okay. Bye." I smile. Forget Me Not was the first book I ever wrote, when I was 11. I wanted to publish it, but not under my real name. I used the character's name, (OC). That was the start of the aliases. I do a little victory dance there in the road, then take a deep breath. Suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky flashes in my mind. "I can't believe I did that." I groan, my entire face red.

There was no way I'd ever do that as (Y/n) (L/n), but I was always more confident under my disguise. I sigh and start walking to my hotel. "Maybe I'll find someone to teach me to ice skate while I'm in Japan." I muttered and giggle. "I'm so busy. I bet Amy will want to take pictures, I'm sure there's inspiration for Izza, maybe Delia can put on a concert!" I smile, thinking of my other aliases. "My life is so much fun." I sigh, then take out my phone. The only thing I miss about home was (F/n). She had been my friend since I was a baby, but stayed home with her mom, my old nanny. Now, she was a maid with her mom. I smile and press the call button.


End file.
